In typical mobile computing devices, tactile switches are integrated into a mobile computing device by reflow soldering or by assembling the tactile switch to flexible printed circuit boards or rigid printed circuit boards. However, connection points between the flexible printed circuit boards and the tactile switch can be exposed to various elements. Specifically, because a button is typically an opening in the housing of an electronic device, chemicals, moisture and other materials can enter the housing and damage the switch underneath the housing. In addition to the above, the structure of the housing and/or the assembly of components may require that the printed circuit boards need to be shaped in such a way that makes it difficult to assemble.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that embodiments have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.